Fallen Star
by xXAliceintheMadnessXx
Summary: When Black Star finds an abandon, injured girl, he takes it apon himslef to take her in, giving her a place to stay and his protection. Oh and did I mention that this girl is actually a long lost member of the Star Clan! When Black Star find out that the DWMA wants her dead, he stops at nothing to keep this girl alive. Will romance bloom between the two? Suck at summariesXD
1. A Fallen Star Finds Black Star

Rain. All that was around me was rain, and it pissed me off.

I WAS planning on running outside the school on a track I was familiar with in Death City, improving my running skills, and untimatly becoming closer to surpassing God. But as soon as a finally got their, Mother Nature decided to get a since of humor and it started to pour the rain.

Just another way for this day to go even worse.

I had just got back from a mission Tsubaki and I had been on at six in the morning and she didn't talk to me the whole long trip back. I know I blew another mission that was worth about twenty Kishin souls, but I had done that a lot! I don't know if it was something I did, but she was pretty pissed.

Then I only had an hour of sleep before I had to get ready for class. So I went to sleep forgetting to set my alarm and I woke up at twelve, missing a test in Stein's Class that counted for a major part of our grade.

I tried talk to Soul, but he was too busy talking to the beholder of his freaking affection Maka. Oh how they lived for each other, and loved each other, and blah, blah, blah. I mean the audacity, ignoring someone as awesome and as big as me! He Should have been greatful!

And Tsubaki still wouldn't talk to me.

The rain started pouring harder, so I started sprinting to get back the academy. The track was only a mile outside of the school, and if I ran, I could at least get somewhat of a run in.

My feet pounded harder and harder onto the ground. Running and exercising was my outlet, the way I let it all out. Some people scream into their pillows, I ran and did push ups.

The scene in front of me sort of reminded me of the day Tsubaki fought her older brother in that old village.

I remembered fighting for Tsubaki and how it wasn't enough. I hated that feeling.

The world around me started to become a blur as I ran harder, letting my frustration go. I would never let that happen to another person again. I would always fight for them. And it would be enough.

I snapped back into reality when I reached the small area a little I wasn't to familiar with. I must have been too absorbed to realize where I was going, so I was currently in a small forest. It full of young but tall trees all of them full of leaves and color.

As I started to attempt to find my way out, I heard a small groan coming from the trees.

I quickly went into assassin mode, getting quieter as I dissolved my breath and got a more detailed look of what was around me.

I looked up.

Nothing.

I looked down.

Nothing.

I looked left.

Not- wait. Trees don't have black hair coming from the roots.

I slowly walked toward the tree I saw the hair. I was slightly less confident without Tsubaki, but I knew what I could do without her. I am assassins for goodness sakes!

I was five feet from the tree. Slowly inching toward it, I was about to meet what could either kill me or I could kill.

Jumping in front to where the hair laid, I follow my first instinct, which was to attack my looking at what the target was, I drew my arm back and let it fly forward

Surprisingly, my target blocked. Getting a better look at my target I was surprised at what I saw.

She was barley sitting up, the arm that was holding her up trembling. She had long black hair in a Ponytail with shaggy swideswept bangs coverings her eyes. Her clothes were ratty and there was a big hole in her shirt that showed her overly skinny stomach and ribs. Beside the hole, there was a big blood splatter stain.

She used the hand holding her up to cover her mouth while she coughed up something. Blood.

Looking at the hand, my eyes followed their way to what was on the base of her wrist. A black star tattoo. The sign of a star clan member

I dropped my punch, looking at the broken girl. She looked up at me, revealing her beautiful, piercing green eyes.

The second I lost focus the girl layed a kick in my right leg. She struggled to get up, but made it up on her feet quick enough.

" W-ho the hell a-are you? Although she sounded somewhat weak, she had some fight in her voice.

"I am Black Star the final, and ultimately the greatest member of the Star Clan! Who are you?" Akane had gotten killed a while back by a witch.

I inched closer to the girl, getting in her face.

"You're not the last member! I am!" Her eyes showed determination and fury my they softened for a second when she realized something.

"S-so I'm not alone?" She collapsed forward into another coughing fit. "Are you going to be alright?" She nodded yes. "Do you have a place to say?" She started to nod yes but paused and changed her answer.

I told her to lay down. Once she was on the ground, I picked her up bridal style and tried to find my way out of this place.

*:.｡.Fallen Star .｡.:*

I had been walking for a about twenty minutes, carrying this girl in my arms. I didn't even know the chick and I was already taking her to my apartment.

"So what's your name?" I said. "Asteria." She said stubbornly, as If she didn't enjoy being held in these strong arms. "Ok then Asteri-"

"Call me Aster," she said. "Why Aster?" She sighed and then explained. "Asteria is a stupid name. Aster is at least somewhat less pathetic." I waited for a second to see if she was going to say something else to begin talking again.

"So Aster, where do you live?" She looked straight ahead and said, " No where and anywhere. I have no home, so I wonder around and find places."

"Do you have any family?"

"All of them got killed."

"When?"

"Same time as yours."

I got quiet very quickly. I forgot we were in the the same clam for a moment. Were we related? Nah, couldn't be. They might have been a clan, but I knew they were at least two different families in it, mixed in with a couple loners. We looked nothing alike, too. She wasn't nearly as big and as awesome as me.

I began to get curious about what happened to her. Her eyes were fully alert, yet pained. She wasn't trembling as much, but she coughed up blood every so often.

"So what happened to you?" I asked. She looked up at me and replied, " I was stalking the girl I was getting paid to kill. She was walking alone taking pictures of the trees and some flowers, not even noticing my presence. I was about to make my move, when someone came out of nowhere and attacked me. We fought for a while, but since I only had a regular knife and he was a meister, he had the upper hand. He got a good blow to my stomach, and I fell and acted like I was dead. He left me alone after that, so he probably wanted me dead. I thought I was going to die until you came along."

"What happened to the girl?" I asked. She cringed and lowered her head. "She got away." I could tell it pained her to admit it. " I can't believe I let her get away like that. I should have just killed the guy and went after her instead of wanting to fight. It was stupid."

"Well yeah it was. A good assassin wouldn't have let that happen." I said, although after what happened today, I didn't have much room to talk.

"Shut up. You've done it before, too, I bet," she shot back. I got quiet after that since I would be having a pot calling the kettle black moment if I said anything else.

She spoke back up. "Where are you taking me?" I replied, "My apartment at the DWMA."

As soon as I said the "A", She was out of my arms, pinning me to the ground. Damn, that girl was fast. There was no denying she was a Star Clan member. Even when she was previously stabbed.

" Why in Hell do you have an apartment at the same school that killed our families? ARE YOU STUPID?" She was screaming as loud as she could. The girl had a temper.

As quickly as she pinned me to the ground, I pinned her to a tree. " They took me in as a baby, saving my life! They took care of me, letting me train there!"

" They also killed your mom and dad. And they probably want me dead, too.

I let go of her and walked away. "Find somewhere else to stay. It isn't my job." I was extremely pissed.

I got a couple yards before I heard something fall hard on the ground. Turning around, I saw Aster, unconscious.

" Dammit." I picked her up and started running out of the forest. I was suprisingly close to the edge, so I didn't take me long to get out and find Death City.

As I was running, I looked down at her. Her shirt was soaked with the blood she had lost, and it was still going through the hole in her shirt. Looking at the wound, I could tell she had been stabbed. Why hadn't I noticed it before? She could die all because I was to lazy to check out her wounds. Because I didn't see she was still bleeding. Because I didn't even think about stopping it. She did say she got a good blow. A god wouldn't let that happen!

God, I was so stupid. Aster might die on my account. The only person left that I could relate with that I only knew for ten minutes.

I finally found the DWMA. Sprinting to the entrance, I prayed that she would be alright.

-Fallen Star-

"So she'll be alright?" I looked up at Stein. He had just sewn up her wound and had blood pumping into her*. "She'll be fine, if we can keep her overnight. Can I ask you something Black Star?"

"Well, Yeah I guess." He paused for a moment. " Why did you bring her in?" he said. "I couldn't just leave her there! She WAS bleeding to death!"

"Black Star, you don't understand do you?" He looked like he regretted saying anything. He took a seat in his swirly chair, sitting in it backwards like he usually did."What am I supposed to understand? Is their a hidden message I'm missing?" He told me to take a seat so I sat down it the chair in front of him ,waiting for an explanation.

"Aster is one of the three people that survived in the Star Clan. But, unlike you , she didn't grow up with people telling her what was right and wrong. So, she was an assassin, like you, but unlike you, who just killed kishins, she killed whoever she was told to kill. The DW-"

" Wait, how do you know so much about her?" I asked.

" I was getting to that. The DWMA had been observing her for a year, which is how long we had known there was an additional Star Clan member. We were worried that she was doing what we had eliminated the majority of that clan for in the first place, so we had sent one of our older students out to kill her. We had reports that she was dead, but turns out she wasn't."

I stayed silent for the longest time. I was beeyyyoonnndd pissed. Why in hell would they kill her? I know Star Clan members are extremely dangerous, but why not just take her in and use her for the academy? The audacity they had. Did they even think about how happy I would be if I found someone else in the Star Clan?

"I'm not letting her stay here overnight." Stein looked at me like I was beyond stupid. "Black Star, if you don't let her stay, she might die. We can't l-"

"But if she did stay here, you and and the other people would just kill her in her sleep. You wanted her dead then, and why not now when she's weak? I'm not letting that happen." I walked over to her bed and picked her up. With her blood pump in my hand, I started to walk out of the room.

" Black Star, you can't take that with you!" Stein said. "SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME CAN TAKE ANYTHING WITHOUT PERMISSION! I-" I paused for a second to think about something.

"I leave her here if you give me more information about her." He walked over and put his arm on the inside of the door frame. "How much do you want to know?" he said. "Everything."

"Ok. Her clan name is Grey Star. She's killed over two hundred people in a year. She has amazing meister potential, but has no weapon partner. We think her parents snuck her away to someone out of the clan to carry out her Assassin training the day the DWMA killed the rest of the clan. She's extremely good at throwing shurikin and using most ninja weapons. She's a trained killer, that's deadly to everyone around her, and that's why we need her dead. Good enough?"

I stared at him for the longest time. He gave me alot of information, which is what I wanted, but it seemed as if he was hiding something from me. I looked at her and remember what she said about the academy when she was still conscious. Aster was right. The academy had tried to kill her and the rest of my and her family. She couldn't trust them and that's why she got so mad. I believed her.

"Nope. I want her enrolled in classes here. You said yourself she has meister potential, and why not put that potential to good use? Find her a partner. She'll be staying with me and Tsubaki. She'll be under my watch, and if you even lay a finger on her, you'll regret it." And with that, I turned around with her in one arm, a blood pump in the other and led her to my apartment.

*I'm not sure if that's what would happen if someone was just stabbed, but we'll roll with it.

**Hiya! This is my first Fanfic, so please be nice! Shew, it was long for a first timer! I hope you all like it, and if you do please review! I'll try to update every three days and you'll be waiting for a week a the very most! In the next chapter, we'll find out what's going on in the mind of Stein and what the DWMA is going to do about her. We'll also see how Aster will react to living with Black Star from now on. She meet the group, tour the school, while she tells Black Star about her past. Stay tuned!**

**Oh and check out soulselfraven's post about fanfiction rules and about stories getting taken down for pointless reasons if the same things happened to you! And checkout crazyasschick's Fanfic And submit your own OC!**

**～Alice**


	2. A Grey Star Tells It's Story

"WHY IN HELL AM I IN YOUR FREAKING APARTMENT IN THE DEVIL SCHOOL? YOU BASTARD!" If you couldn't tell, Aster woke up, and was currently laying a kick to my shin.

She had been sleeping for about two hours. In that time , I had her paperwork filled out, signed her up to the same classes as mine, and had five available weapons in Death City lined up.

Now, the girl had managed to realize where she was and pin me to the nearest wall all in one swift movement.

"HEY, YOU WERE GOING TO DIE IF IT WASN'T FOR ME! YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL! I COULD PUT THAT BLOOD PUMP BACK IN YOUR ARM RIGHT NOW!" I shot back.

She looked at me with hatred and fury. Letting go of me, she walked back over to the guest bed she was sleeping on and plopped down on it and pouted.

"I'm still don't want to be here."

To be honest, If I was in her situation, I wouldn't want to be either. But I wasn't about to let her know that."Well it's either living here or going back to that tree that , thanks to your blood,

will have a permanent reminder of your presence there. And besides, your lucky to be living with someone as big as me."

"Well Star Clan members need to stick together, I guess," she said. "I guess. Since your here, do you want to tour the school and meet people?" I asked.

"Sure, what the hell. She smiled for the first time and slightly laughed. I smiled back, glad that she finally was slightly opening up.

"Wait, Black Star, I don't have any extra clothes." She looked down at the ground with embarrassment. " I can let you borrow Tsubaki's until we can get you some," I replied.

Tsubaki. Did she even know about Aster? I hadn't seen her all day. Will she be ok with it? Eh, she'll be fine. She has to agree with someone as awesome as me!

I took her into Tsubaki's room and picked her out a pair of blue jean shorts and a white shirt ,with a red, thin hoodie that had a white star on the sleeves. "You think that will fit?" She nodded yes and

I left her to change.

"Black Star? I'm home!"

Crap.

"Tsubaki! Good to see you! H-how's life?" I sput out nervously. "

Umm.. Good I guess. Listen I'm sorry for getting mad, I should hav-"

"YOUR FORGIVEN! Well, you see, um, I h-have something t-to-"

"BLACK STAR, WHAT IS THIS?"

Aster lifted up her shirt just above her bellybutton. "Oh yeah, that's my autograph! Its been known to be the best medicine and helps everyone that has it! "ON MY STOMACH? Why not my arm or something reasonable? You perv- Who's this?"

She pointed at Tsubaki in curiosity. A blush appeared on Tsubaki's cheeks as she introduced herself and leaned over and whispered,"Who's this?"

"Well, might as well explain everything now. Take a seat."

•Fallen Star•

Tsubaki is a saint. She understood and was totally ok with Aster staying for a while. She was a little unsure at first, but Aster was, too.

Now, we were walking around the school. "This is where we see the missions available for us and the ones that are completed." I looked at the one me and Tsubaki had attempted and hung my head in shame while Aster wasn't looking. "It's alright. We'll get the next one." Tsubaki shot me a reassuring smile.

Aster popped up, "These people Maka and Soul sure have accomplished alot of missions. They must be pretty great."

I rolled my eyes and agreed, while Tsubaki laughed at my reaction.

"Yep, me and Maka exceed cool." Soul put his hand on Aster's shoulder. Bad move.

Aster jumped and reacted the only way she knew, and turned around and punched Soul in the stomach.

"Ugh, why did you do that?" Soul groaned in pain. "Um, sorry," she said awkwardly, as if she regret it.

"That's ok. I'm soul." He took hand that wasn't gripping his stomach and held it out to Aster.

" Aster." she said, and shook his hand.

He smiled and showed his pointy teeth. "Are you new here?" Aster stubbornly said, "Apparently." She gave me a 'I'm still mad at you look.' He laughed and told her that if she needed anything to feel free to ask. Cool boy was being oddly nice.

"Hey look, it's Maka!" Soul said. She waved and politely introduced herself to Aster. They talked and seem to be getting along well.

Suddenly, Soul leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Dude, your friend is hot!" I asked, "Aren't you dating Maka?" He replied, "Just stating the obvious. I mean, look at her!"

Actually, it was the first time I had even noticed. She had long, black, straight hair that would have been gorgeous if she didn't wear it in a ponytail. Her skinny body was sun kissed and it complemented her beautiful eyes. They were striking, being a piercing green color that put even the grass to shame. She was beautiful.

I guess all star clan members are a sight to see! I am the hottest guy in the entire world, Akane wasn't that bad, and Aster is beautiful, too!

Pulling me out of my daze, Tsubaki spoke up. "Hey, how about we all go and get something to eat?"

Everyone agreed and we started walking out of the school, to head to Death City. But, Aster had seemed a little uneasy.

"Hey, Black Star." she whispered, motioning for me to stay with her. I walked back to her and left the group. "What now? All of the good foods going to be eaten!" I whispered harshly. "I don't have any money to pay."

"Dingbat, I'll pay for you! It's not like your not under my care from now on! I honestly thought all Star Clan members were smart!" I grabbed her wrist and pulled her along.

"HEY, I AM SMART! BEING WITH A BIG IDIOT LIKE YOU FOR MORE THAN TWENTY MINUTES MIGHT KILL SOME BRAIN CELLS, THOUGH!"

Oh God, what did I get myself into.

!Fallen Star!

As I scarfed down my fifteenth chicken wing, everyone else carried on conversation.

Well, Maka, Tsubaki, and Aster did. Soul kind of just sat in pain with his mouth open, staring at the nearest wall.

"So how does your real name connect with your Star Clan name?" Tsubaki asked. She was beginning to really like Aster, which didn't really shock me. But, it made life easier.

"Well, my full name, Asteria, means 'Starry' and I've always just put Grey as my last name. But Ember said that the grey part was from my mom. She said that mom said it was storming that they so everything around looked grey. I guess that part isn't pansyish."

"That's so cool!" Maka exclaimed. "Who was Ember?" She asked, grabbing Soul's hand.

Aster replied, "Oh, she was the lady that took care of me." Tsubaki asked, "Was she nice?" Her sweet face had a questioning look.

"Nah, she was just a big bitch." Aster said with a straight face.

It got quiet, and everyone just ate in silence.

"Hey, you haven't eaten much, Aster. I'm paying for this crap, so load it on!" She laughed and said she was saving room.

"Can I get you all something for dessert?" Our waitress asked.

Maka and Tsubaki each got a cupcake, and Soul and I didn't get anything. But Aster.. Oh Aster.

"I want two chocolate chip cookies, a piece of cheesecake, and five cupcakes." she said simply, as if it was normal.

"How in hell are you going to eat all of that? You look like you weigh ninety pounds, how are you not on some freaking weight loss show?"

"You told me I could load it on, I lose weight easy, and I like sweets. So suck it."

We continued to argue, until we heard Maki and Tsubaki giggling. "You two fight like an old married couple! It's really cute!" Maka spit out.

I looked at Aster with confusion. Well, her face kind of had one of those looks a five year old girl gets when a boy touches her.

We turned to give Tsubaki and Maka a look that said, "You two might be smart, but right now you exceed stupid."

They just giggled until Tsubaki popped up and said, "You two should date! Black Star really needs a girlfriend that could keep him out of trouble!"

"How in hell do you think this crazy will keep ME out of trouble? Not even steel chains linked to a stonewall can restrain me from getting in trouble! And besides, she's about as bad as me!"

I motioned at Soul to get ready. He nodded and grabbed the ends of his shirt.

"EXHIBIT A!" I waved towards Soul, and he lifted up his shirt. Not only was he revealing his six pack abs and a long scar, but also a big purple bruise that Aster left.

"After only one sentence, not even a glance at the poor boy, this insane girl left him a reminder of her presence! A punch to the stomach, if you will! And it's in-"

"Woah, I did that? That's the first time I've seen that happen!" Aster smiled and leaned closer to see her masterpiece. Tsubaki and Maka laughed and then continued to attempt persuade us.

Maka said, "Well, if you get married one day and have a child, you would have another full-blooded Star Clan member. That way you would keep lineage pure and the Star Clan wouldn't go extinct!" Maka looked proud of herself, as she had made a good point.

I started, "Well...-"

"U-umm, Here's your food." Our waitress dropped off our desserts and rushed back to her counter.

I looked at what we got. Tsubaki got a chocolate cupcake, Maka and Soul were sharing a piece of Cheesecake, and I got a Chocolate chip cookie. Then their was Aster.

The girl was already on her third cupcake by the time I had looked at what we were eating. She had managed to not get a drop of it on her clothes.

"How have even managed to eat three cupcakes in five seconds?"

"The same goddamn way you can eat twenty five chicken legs

without stopping!

"You two are so cute!" Maka said.

Here we go again.

Fallen Star

As we were walking home, we began talking about school, weapons, being an assassin, and how awesome I am. Well, I talked about that, Aster just shook her head.

"So this Ember lady, was she really a bitch?"

"Yep. A huge one."

"What did she do that made her so bad?"

No reply.

"Was she that bad?"

No reply.

"Why aren't you talking to me?"

No reply.

I was getting tired of it. In one quick movement, I pinned her to her to the nearest wall. "What are you keeping from me? Don't tell me your not, because I know you are."

"WANT ME TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING? WANT ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT ALL OF THE CRAP I'VE BEEN THROUGH? she screamed. Thankfully, no one was around to hear her, but I think she might have broken one of my eardrums.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I DO." The look in her eyes softend as she began to shrink down the wall until she was sitting down. I sat down beside her and looked into those stunning eyes. "Tell me what's wrong. Tell me why you hate being here."

"The day I was born, the DWMA came and raided our clan. My mom had already died, but my dad had snuck out if the village with me. He took me to a friend of his and made me stay with her. He promised he would come back.

But after a couple of days, Ember, the girl who took care of me, had began to wonder what had happened. So she took me to the village and looked for him, but I couldn't remember a thing.

When I was older, She told me that everyone was dead, and all of the houses were burned to the ground. Ember had said she actually found my Dads body. He had been stabbed. Like a lot.

She raised me until a year ago. She helped me with my training, and taught me how to use weapons, since she was one herself. She was one that transformed into different types of guns.

But after I had became really good, she made me go and find jobs killing people. That's when it started getting bad. If I didn't make enough money at the end of the week, I wasn't aloud certain things. Sometimes I couldn't anything, and sometimes I had to sleep outside. She said when you have a goal or a quota, you have to accomplish it no matter what. You finish what you start, no exceptions. Ember said of you don't accomplish a goal, you face the consequences.

After a while, Ember had began to totally lose it. She began hitting me on a daily bases, saying I wasn't her responsibility. That she shouldn't have to put up with someone else's burden. She called me a mistake and that being an assassin was the only thing I was good for.

She was actually killed by someone later. She wasn't strong enough. But I was. I had that girl dead in a blink of the eye. Turns out she was from the DWMA

And that day, I packed up my stuff and left. I kept my assassin job, and earned enough money to get by. It was hard. I never did like killing, but I had to do if it I wanting to keep my own live. Kill or get killed."

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders as she began shaking. I laid my head on her shoulder and said, "It's ok. Your with me now, and there's no way I'm going to let anything happen to you. You don't have to do any of that stuff anymore."

"But they're coming for me! The DWMA, they want me dead! That's why I didn't want to stay here, idiot! I'm scare-"

I interrupted her. "Listen, a good assassin doesn't submit to something as low as fear. And the way I have seen you punch people and pin me to walls, I know your good. And besides, if anyone tries to hurt you, I'll throw them out the nearest window."

She smiled and nodded. I returned that smile, then grabbed her hand and walked out of Death City with her.

Stein POV-

As I stood outside the classroom, listening in on their conversation, I realized that Black Star was smarter than he looked. We did want her dead, and if he would have left her in that room alone, she would have been dead.

He was going to make it hard for us to get her alone. And when she gets a partner, it will be even harder. But we will have our way, even if it requires slowly dissecting the two from eachothers hip.

** Aww, their so adorable! This chapter was a little harder to write, but I pulled through. I'M SOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I was on vacation and didn't have access to a computer for most of it. And when I did, I didnt have my iPod (where I keep my stories). But that won't happen.. Until next week. I'm going to camp. But after that, it will be the promised estimated time! AGAIN IM SOOOOO SORRRY! I'm a terrible excuse for a Fanfic author**

**＿|￣|○**

**In the next chappie, Aster will start classes, get assigned to a weapon, and Black Star starts to develop feelings for her!;)**

**Stay Lovely**

**~Alice**


	3. A Grey Star Reunites

Aster was one of the most stubborn girls I've even seen.

Even more stubborn than Maka.

We were currently interviewing weapons to be her partner. We've had ninja weapons, swords, sythes, staffs, crossbows, and pretty much every weapon in the book but she kept insisting that she didn't like any of them.

"For Gods sake, theres gotta be atleast one you like! Your way to picky!"

She stood up and said, "I'm taking a break," walking out of my apartment.

Aster's POV-

I walked down the small hallway in Black Star's apartment complex.

None of the weapons suited me at all. I mean they were all great people, but it was just the weapon factor. I didn't like knives, swords, scythes, ninja weapons, crossbows, or staffs. Sure, I could work with all of them, but Ember had trained me to work specifically with one type of weapon that I excelled at.

Guns.

I was an amazing shot with any type of gun. Even with the type that was actually human with a weapon soul. But other than Ember, I hadn't worked with anyone that was like that.

Well, there was only one other guy. I had met him when I tried to kill him on an assignment. He had been stealing from the guy that gave me the assignment. Both of us were criminals.

Just as I was about to put a bullet in his head, a police officer had found us and recognized us both. He would be killing two birds with one stone, so he tried to arrest us both. But before he could do that, he suprisingly transformed into a pistol and fell into my hands.

I knew what to do, so I shot the officer dead. And after that, we worked together for a little while, like two months.

But one day, we had been caught again by another officer and he shot him before he could transform. I ran away before anything else could happen and I never saw him again.

That was until..

"Aster?"

I saw a tall boy about my age, standing at a door,key in hand, about to unlock the door. I recognized the brown hair that had little white spots all over that reached half way down his neck and those owl like yellow eyes.

The same ones that showed fear when I almost put a bullet through his head and when we almost were arrested.

"Twist, what are you doing here?" I asked. "I'm going to school at the DWMA now. I finally 'raised' enough money to pay for

Tuition for a year." He put air quotes around raised, meaning he

stole all of the money.

"B-but I thought you were shot a-and arrested an-"

"Let's just say, I play dead nicely. Officer gave me a break since you can't really arrest a dead man. So he just let me be." he smiled widely.

"Are you looking for a partner?" I hoped he was because the ones Black Star picked out were pieces of shit compared to this kid.

"As a matter of fact, I a-" I grabbed his wrist and pulled him down the hallway. Twist was going to be my partner. Whether Black Star liked it or not.

"A-aster w-what are you doing?"

He stuttered as I continued to pull him down the hallway. "Your gonna be my new partner. We've done it before, and we'll do it now. Now, the guy your going to meet is a spoiled, arrogant dumb ass, but he's cool."

When I got to the door, I twisted the doorknob but it wouldn't open. So I did the second most effective thing.

Black Stars POV-

"WHY IN HELL DID YOU KICK DOWN MY DOOR? YOU CRAZY!" I looked at her with rage. How dare she break down a gods door!

"This is Twist. He's gonna be my weapon. And you can buy a new door," She declared.

"I don't know him! Did you just pick up a weapon and say 'Hey I'm gonna be your meister!'?"

"Well, when you say it, it sounds bad. But I know the kid, Black Star! He's amazing!"

Why did I have to pick up the crazy one? I guess with having a great partner like Tsubaki, I've gotta get some form of karma.

"Amazing? He might be, but no one can surpass a god like m-"

Before I could finish, Twist had already transformed into a black and white machine gun that had never-ending black and white swirls on the sides. Aster had started shooting, making sure that she split my hair down the middle with a bullet.

Watching where her bullets were going, I could see she was trying to spell something.

S-U

"WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY WALLS? ARE YOU TRYING TO DESTROY MY GODDAMN HOUSE?"

D-U

She continued quickly firing, smiling evilly. "STOP SCREWING UP MY HOUSE!" I screamed over the sound of her bullets firing. "I'M NOT DONE!"

A-S

Looking at what she made, I could make out three words, written in perfect cursive.

Suck it, dumbass.

"Your argument is invalid. Now, Twist and I have some catching up to do." She walked out the doorframe, talking to him.

Looking at her masterpiece, I could tell she was good with guns. Extremely good. I do remember her saying she worked with Ember, who had a gun soul. But I remember Stein telling me she worked with ninja weapons, and that's why I made sure I had alot of those available in the interviews.

Twist came of as quiet and patient, but you'd have to be if you were that crazies weapon for more than ten seconds. And I have to give him credit for that, since it's more than I could have done. But, I still don't like him being her partner. He could hurt her, betray her and actually be one of Steins spy/ assassin sen out to kill her, or he could convince her to leave the DWMA and go back to being an assassin.

Suddenly, I heard someone walk in. "Hey Black Star, who was Aster walking with? Tsubaki asked. "Oh that was Twist. Her new freaking weapon partner"

I replied bitterly.

Tsubaki giggled and said, "Oh, does Black Star not like someone getting close to his little Aster"

"OF COURSE NOT, GODS DON'T GET JEALOUS!" I said with pride. But what she said was right. I didn't like anyone getting close to her. I was protective of her. I didn't want her to get hurt anymore. I didn't want to see the Aster I saw a couple days ago, the one that was hurt and broken. I loved her too much for that to happen again.

Wait, did I just say I loved her?

**Long time, no write, forgive me for my incompetence! I'm extremely sorry for not updating! My summer has been extremely busy so I guess I haven't have time to update. I know I shouldn't be making excuses, but when school starts, it'll be back to normal! For now, I'll give you short chappies but I'll update more frequently! And I'll try to make them better each time! I just want to make you all happy!**

**Anyway, I want my readers to do me two little favors!**

**1. Give me more criticism! I've loved how nice you all have been, but I know I'm not perfect. Please tell me how to get better! The more you tell me, the better these chapters get!**

**2. Please share this story! I want more readers so I feel like I'm accomplishling something. So spread the word.**

**Stay Lovely**

**~Alice**


	4. A Grey Star's Worst Fear

Aster looked over her class list as we walked down the hallway to her first class. Which happened to be my first class. As a matter of fact, I had made sure that we had all of the same classes, since there was no way in hell I was leaving her alone with a staff member if I wasn't with five feet.

"Who's Ms. Marie?" Aster asked.

"She's going to teach you things like Soul Resonances, fighting, and weapon skills. So basically, your going to relearn the crap you already know."

" Is she nice? Will she hurt me?" Aster had been on edge about starting classes, even thought she wouldn't admit it. She had been asking about all of her teachers and what they taught.

"She's kind of an airhead, but she has a temper. So you can bond over your anger issues at least.". I got a chuckle out of Twist who stayed on the other side of Aster. She took both of her elbows and jammed them into both of our stomachs.

"God Damn, you never have been able to take a joke, but you have always packed a punch." Twist winched in pain.

" Anyway, she's dating Stein thought so I'm not sure about what all he's told her." I replied,

Rubbing a hand over my hurting stomach. She flipped the bangs out of her eyes and looked down nervously. "O-oh."

彡Fallen Star

We walked into the busy room of the Advanced Weapon Skill class, I recognized a lot of people I knew.

Maka and Soul, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, an-

Wait, does Kid know about Aster and Twist?

I looked over at Kid and waved. He lifted his arm to return it and then noticed them.

He examined Aster and Twist and looked at them in disgust.

Aster's Star on the one wrist.

Twist's multiple uneven white spots on his head

Her bangs that swept to one side.

Before Kid had time to react anymore dramatically, Ms. Marie started class. I walked over to Tsubaki and sat down beside her. Aster and Twist did the same.

"Good Morning, everyone! Before we start class, I wanted to introduce two new students!"

She directed her gaze toward Aster and Twist, and a feeling struck my chest as I remember what always happened to new students in this class.

"This is Asteria Grey and Twist Delmore. Now, you all know what happens to new students." she smiled cheerfully and pulled out a little gold and black box with slips of paper in it.

"Uh, it's Aster, and what does happen to new students?"

"Oh, silly me, I forgot! When we get new student, them and their weapon have to fight a practice battle with another pair! It's just a way for me to evaluate your skills, so don't be nervous." She smiled

cheerfully as she pulled out a name. "And you'll be fighting Ox and Harvar!"

I knew how he fighted. He was good. I just hoped Aster didn't hold back.

Her and Twist met Ox and Harvar in the large circular floor. "Weapons, transform!" Twist turned into a pistol with the same design that was on his machine gun form. Unlike Kid, she held her gun with her index finger on the trigger.

"Fight!"

Ox made the first move and swung his spear around , aiming For Aster's stomach. She ducked and swept kicked him off his feet. When he was on the ground,

She hopped up and started shooting her soul bullets at him. He got up and started swinging again, Aster dodging and shooting at the same time.

She was very agile and ninja like adding a few punches, flips, and

kicks to him while she dodged.

He swung at her.

She fired back.

He punched

She kicked.

They repeated this process until he got a good jab at her stomach.

"Lightning King!"

Aster shook and sparked while she was being electrocuted, until he pulled it away after about six seconds.

Judging by the look on her face, she was beyond pissed. She backed up and looked at the floor with fury. Ox walked back for a second, taken aback by her reaction.

"Machine gun mode."

Twist changed into a totally different gun. He was the same machine I had seen earlier but this time there was a chain running from the trigger to the very end where the bullet was released on both sides. It had a white glow and the swirls on the sides where moving.

"Soul Resonance."

A glow came from both of their started firing rapidly Into the air. The white and black bullets would just stop mid air and it seemed as if she was making a picture in the air with her bullets. From what I recognized, it seemed to be the same never-ending swirl design that was on the sides of the gun.

In three seconds, it was done. "Twilight Terror!" The bullet picture in the air started spinning at rapid speeds. Once it reached maximum speed, the bullets rearranged themselves into a black and white tornado that swept up Ox and Harvar.

The screamed as the tornado swirled them around. "Release!" Aster said. The bullets dropped them onto the floor and formed a dome around them, much like the way the seats were arraigned.

"Fire!"

The bullets glowed white for a second before they shot themselves at Ox and Harvard all at once.

You could only recognize two things; the look of shock on everyone's faces and the screams you heard in the background.

She looked at Ox and Harvar's weapon form with determination and rage. Twist changed back to his owl-like self, only I noticed a chain running from his ear and his lip.

"Bravo! You two have such strong soul resonance, I can see why you were put in the advanced

class!" Ms. Marie smiled.

Their Soul Resonance was amazing. I had never seen someone do any of that. It was almost as if she used mind control on the bullets.

She walked over to back to her seat with pride and admiration.

She was good and she knew it.

Suddenly, I heard Kid lean down from his seat behind us "How did you do that? That was wonderful! I'm a gun meister myself, but I have never been able to control the bullets like that!"

" Well, I do alot of it, but twist and if defiantly have to work together! He can shoot the bullets with different levels of force, so he makes it to where he shoots them so they won't go farther than I need them to. I just hold them in the air and tell them were to go. If he shoots them with too much force, it's much harder for me to get them to stop and stay in the air!"

Its almost as if he didn't have his OCD or atleast forgot about it. He just chatted away with her and didn't even cringe at the sight of her bangs that swept to one side or the one star on her wrist.

"I guess me and my weapons have some work to do!" I looked over at Liz and Patti and gave them a look that said, "Haha, you have to work hard with symmetry boy! Sucks to be you!"

"But how do you have such control of the bullets?"

"Since your bullets are made from fragments of your soul, you still have complete control over them since they are still parts of your body. Like when you tell your body to get out of bed in the morning, your using your mind

to make it get up. You just tell them where you want them to do with your mind. Try it!"

Kid got Liz and Patti and aimed at Soul. With a concentrated look on his face, he shot two bullets. Right as they were about to hit his forehead, he screamed, " Stop!"

They both obediently obeyed.

"Come back to me." Both bullets made their way back to Kid and each fell into one of Kid's outstretched hands.

"That.. That felt great! I felt so powerful and in control!" He exclaimed.

I felt sad for a moment. Tsubaki and I couldn't do anything like that, only gun and archery meisters. I made me feel like she had something that could make her a goddess.

But Gods don't feel sorry for themselves. They fight until they have no reason to be sorry.

And that's exactly what I will do.

Fallen Star-

While we were walking to our next class, Aster and Kid were talking up a storm. They conversed about weapons, partners, fighting, everything.

Twist talking to Liz and Patti. His eyes lit up like a child when ever they asked him questions, laughed at his jokes. I think he had a particular fondness to Patti. Knowing him in the short time I had, I knew he liked girls he could just be cool with. The ones that would overshine him while he would smile in the background.

Idiot. Who would want to let someone else have the spotlight?

Why was I being so judgmental today? I wasn't being myself at al.

Maybe I'm just on edge about Aster starting classes. But why?

"Because you love her!" a little voice in my head said.

Before I could mental scold myself, I was occupied by hearing the chattering voices of Stein's class that was unusually chatty. Looking around for what everyone was fussing over, I looked at the large black box on Stein's desk with letters on the side that said 'Caution: Live Snake!'

Looking back at Aster, I could see that she had noticed it ,too.

She stopped just as she walked through the doorway and looked at the box with fearful eyes.

I walked back to her. "What's wrong, scared of a little snake?" I asked her. She looked around and replied. "O-of course n-not, crazy!" She readjusted herself, changing her expression to it's usual determined one. But, she grabbed my hand and put it in her shaking one.

We walked over to our seats as Stein began to start class.

"Ok, let's cut to the chase. Were dissecting this snake today. Now, I'm gonna bring it around to show it to you all so you can get a better look."

He opened up the large crate and pulled out a large, black snake I couldn't identify. Walking around with it around his neck, he inched closer and closer with every step.

The thing didn't necessarily scare me, but it did remind me of our days with Medusa.

When Stein got to my seat, I didn't pay attention to the snake. I only cared about the girl beside me. He apparently caught on, and went to her desk.

"Don't you like snakes Aster? They're harmless." He said happily.

"Get it away from me." Stein just laughed and inched closer. " Oh, Aster, lighten up. It's only a snake."

"I said get it away from me." She backed up and away from him, her eyes filled with fear. "Um, Stein, I don't really think Aster likes snakes," said her calm and cool new partner, his voice now shaky.

I leaned over to Twist and whispered," Is their something I should know about?" He replied, "Aster told me she has a fear of snakes, and that's one of her two, the other being the staff here. So I guess the combination freaks her out.

I looked over and the usually brave and headstrong girl that had transformed into this fearful little girl that I didn't recognize. Tears were almost in her huge eyes as Stein laid it down of her desk.

"Just pet it. It's really friendly." Stein said with a reassuring smile. "Bull shit." she whispered, too afraid to speak her usually loud tone.

I leaned up and got in Stein's face. "Stein, I swear if that snake does anything to hurt that girl, I will kill you. I'll even let you choose how I do it. I can either chop off that twisted little head or I can spike your coffee when your not looking."

"Black Star, you shouldn't resort to violence." He turned to Aster and looked at her sweetly. "Aster, Sweety, you'll be perfectly fine. Besides, learning to brace your fears will make you stronger."

She hesitantly reached out a hand and hovered it above it's head. "Don't do anything he tempts you to do Aster! Don't give -"

She closed her eyes and laid her hand on the snakes head. The whole class stared in awe as the girl open her eyes to see the snake just sit there. The expression in her face relaxed as she began to pet the snake. She smiled when the snake began to swirl around her arm laying it's head on her wrist.

That was until...

¡chomp!

Aster stared in fear at the fangs sinking into her wrist, biting down hard. Well, she did until she passed out.

"STEIN I SWEAR IF THAT SNAKE WAS POISINOUS I WILL KILL YOU. EVEN IF IT WASN'T I'LL STILL KILL YOU!"

Soul , Twist, and Kid held me back from killing the man, while Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti tended to Aster.

"Hey, Steiny, why does Asties wrist have foam coming out of it?" The ever so innocent Patti asked.

A new wave of rage overcame my body. I charged at Stein. Soul transformed his arms into a scythe like barrier that kept me from choking him to death.

"IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HER, YOU'LL BE MORE THAN SORRY AND A GREAT GOD LIKE ME WILL MAKE IT HAPPEN!"

"We need to get her somewhere to lay down! If she keeps sitting like this, that poison will spread, which could kill her. And we need something to put pressure on her wrist," Maka said.

I took off my white scarf and wrapped it around her wrist. Then, with the help of Twist, we lifted her out of her seat and I carried her bridal style out the door. But I stopped to give Stein one last evil look before I took of sprinting.

¡Fallen Star!

When we arrived at the apartment, I immediately sat her down on my own bed and layed her flat. I smoothed all of the hair out her face and checked to see if her eyes were open.

Nope, still unconscious.

Soon after, everyone filled in and started to tend to her. Well, Maka and Kid did, since they were the smartest ones out of us all. Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti helped by getting them the things they needed. Soul and Twist made food for us all since they had almost nothing to offer us at all and I sat there and held Asters mobile hand the whole time.

"Umm, Black Star, can I tell you something?" Maka asked. "Well, yeah."

She took a breath and started to explain. "That snake was infected by something that gave it a special form of poisinous venom.

I checked and that venom wasn't something that nature could have given it. It was man made. And is was made to kill someone specifically like Aster. Kid thinks he got all of the venom out of her arm, but even a small bit he might haven't caught can kill her." She looked sympathetically into my eyes.

I looked down at the ground trying to burn two eye shape holes into it. Which a god like me can do, since I'm just awesome like that!

"Can you two leave?" Kid and Maka nodded and left the room.

I pulled my desk chair over to my bed and looked at Aster. She was breathing, but was sleeping.

She looked so innocent, with her eyes closed and her hair swept over her face. It was nice when she wasn't trying to kill me.

But there was something about her in this stage just made me tempted. The headstrong girl that I knew, changed into this afraid and innocent little just by trying to overcome a fear. She was so stubborn, had a bad temper, and was really loud, but she was also, brave, determined, and strong.

And right now I was seeing another side of her that I. Had only seen twice before. Once when I first met her and once when we coming home that one night.

The one that was afraid and broken.

I wanted her to know that I would always be there to protect her. That she didn't have to be afraid.I wanted to tell her that, scream it in her face until she got it. But since she was currently unconscious, I had to think of the second best option.

I swept the hair from her face and looked into her closed eyes. Without waiting for more than a second, I laid my lips onto hers and kissed her.

"Get better, okay, you dumb ass."

"Okay, dip shit."

She awoke for a second and looked into my eyes, smiling. Before she fell back asleep, she kissed me again, cupping my check in her hand. I kissed back, but pulled back to tell her, "I love you."

**Ahh, LOVE! Such a magical thing! This chapter was long because I kinda wanted to make it up to you all for not writing a long time. I hope you liked it! Oh, and I want to thank juvenual for the advice! I hope you saw a change in his protectiveness! ^^**

**This was definantly a more serious chapter I've written, but there fun to write. But I hate making Stein who's one of my favorite characters (right behind Black Star) the villain! -.-**

**You all are extremely nice! Thanks for being so supportive of this! Since you all are sticking with me, I want to give you all a name other than "you all." I want something that has to do with Alice in Wonderland (look at my pen name if it tells you that I am obsessed.) I want you all to come up with it and the name I choose gets ten of Alice's Cool points and a shout out! And I don't give my cool points to just anyone. So be creative!**

**Next Chapter Title sneak peak-**

**A Grey Star's first date! Its more of a lighthearted chapter, which I think you all will like (I'd also like a break from all of this serious stuff!)**

**And I'm sorry for posting the same chapter twice! I thought I deleted the extra! DX**

** Stay Lovely**

**~ Alice**


End file.
